


Before You Say Good-bye - Second Story in the Fever Series

by Pagan_Twylight



Series: The Fever Series [2]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Mentions of Rape, Mystery, Oral Sex, P with Plot, Romance, Sexual Content, mentions of torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-25
Updated: 2011-07-25
Packaged: 2017-10-21 18:01:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/228040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pagan_Twylight/pseuds/Pagan_Twylight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Story Summary:  Although Sam just returned from a mission, Lantash and Martouf are urgently needed to rescue Aldwin and Korra from a System Lord that they have dealt with successfully in the past.  Sam is coming down with a cold, so she thinks it is just as well they will be gone for the next few days as it will give her a chance to recover from it.  Lantash/Martouf discuss Malek/Devlin’s request to become her second-mate and exactly what that means in real terms.  They approve of the addition to their household, but it is up to Sam.  She decides that she would like to have them join her and her mates in the very old bonding called, for now anyway, Siaf’kesh’cor, Five Bound by the Heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before You Say Good-bye - Second Story in the Fever Series

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> Series Summary: Several months ago, the SGC was taken over and many of the personnel captured and tortured. They are freed, but are living with the Tok'Ra, and most are back to taking on missions, even though there are some lingering effects from their captivity. But now, someone is trying to kill Sam. Who? And Why? These are Adult stories that follow Sam as she initially suffers from a case of memory loss, then is the object of several more attacks. Along the way, she collects multiple mates. Most of the stories can be read as stand-alone. Almost all are NC-17. I would call them PWP's but there is a plot and story line that carries forward from one to the next, so I am simply saying they are adult in nature.

_**Siaf’kesh’cor -** Five Bound by the Heart – A Threesome Containing Three Humans and Two Symbiotes  
 **Siest’kesh’cor -**_ _Six bound by the Heart – A Threesome Containing Three Symbiotes and Three Humans  
 **Mae’tek Tari’esk –**_ _Mate-brothers, but not Mates  
 **Se’kesh Mae’tek –**_ _Second Mate_

 _ **“Italics” –** Symbiote-Host Communications_

 

* * *

 **_Before You Say Goodbye_** **  
_Second Story in the Fever Series_   
**

* * *

Sam moaned, and then whimpered as she laid on the medical bay bed. “I don't believe this, Martouf. I simply do not believe this. I'm warning you. If I lose my memory again, you are to tell me everything, do you understand? Everything.” After just having spent three months missing the previous three months from her memory due to PTSD, and thinking that Martouf, Lantash, and she were having _“marital”_ problems, and they wanted to leave her, or she wanted to leave them, before she lost her memory, she wasn't about to let them keep information from her again.

She turned to Arwanna. “Do you hear me, Arwanna? If my memory leaves again, I don't want any of this, “ _let her remember on her own_ ” crap. It almost cost me my bonding, and I will _not_ live through that happening again. The next time my memory comes back, and I find out I've spent three miserable months believing my mate hates me, and wants me to leave, I will be extremely angry.”

“Samantha, please. It is unnecessary to divulge our personal conversations to others,” Martouf said softly.

“Yes, Martouf, it is necessary. They need to know what they almost caused. They would have been responsible, if I had left and gone back to Earth, as well. They were wrong not to tell me anything at all, and you know it. And, if they are treating anyone else the way they treated me, they better start rethinking their treatment,” Sam snapped, and then moaned again, as her head pounded. “How could you do this to me, Martouf? You know I can’t catch myself. You broke my arm, and gave me a concussion. I can’t believe this.”

“Samantha, I am truly sorry. You do everything so well that I forget that you do not have the same reflexes that we have. If Lantash had been awake, he would have warned me." 

“What is he going to say when he wakes up and finds me with a broken arm and a concussion? Or are you hoping they'll have me healed by then, so he'll never have to know?” Sam sniffed derisively.

“Samantha, I have said I am sorry. I do not know what more I can do. I brought you here to be healed.” Martouf crossed his arms over his chest and his lips tightened as he winced.

The healer frowned as she touched her forehead. “Samantha, how are you feeling other than the concussion and the arm? Are you feeling well?”

“No, I'm not. I think I'm getting a cold.” At the healer’s frown she sighed, “It's a disease humans get. It's usually caused by a virus. I was in the rain for four days. I imagine my immune system is still a little down. It will probably go away in a few days. Its most notable symptoms are fever, aches, pains, congestion, sore throat, and sniffles. Some people get cranky, unreasonable, and short tempered. I don’t usually get that way.” She missed Martouf smiling slightly at Arwanna at her claim of not being cranky, short tempered, or unreasonable.

“As far as this other matter of your memory. We had no idea that you would think anything so foolish. Had we known, then of course we would have told you it was work related, not personal, and I am glad that you brought it to our attention. We will be sure to reassure the others who are in your position that it was, indeed, work related. If you, as level headed and intelligent as you are, can think something so preposterous, then there is no telling what some of the others are thinking, and we will tell them as soon as we get you taken care of. All right?”

“Yes, thank you. And it is not preposterous. I couldn't remember my bonding either. How was I too know? They wouldn't talk to me about it, so to me that meant there was something wrong between us. You can’t just give arbitrary orders when it concerns the emotions of people. The only way I knew that our bonding was even real was because my dad said it was. If it hadn't been for him, I probably would't have believed that, the way things were being presented to me.”

“I suppose that is true. You knew nothing of what had happened before and no way of knowing. We will not do so again. About this other, I am not so sure, Samantha. You are very hot to the touch. Can you tell us about it?”

Sam nodded. “I know. A fever is all part of it. Sometimes other unpleasant things happen, too, but so far, I don’t feel any of those. Just the achy stuff, the congestion, the fever, the sore throat. Don’t worry about it. You have any aspirin? No? That could be a problem. It's something I do need. If you have any way to get some, you might want to do that.”

Sam opened her eyes, but closed them as Arwanna returned and finished healing the broken bone with the healing device. The other healer, the one working on the slight concussion, also shut hers down. “The concussion also was only slight, Samantha.”

“Martouf, on the other platform, now, please,” Arwanna requested as she moved toward it.

“Lantash will be up shortly, Arwanna. He will heal it.”

“Now, Martouf. I do not have time to argue with you. Your shoulder is wrenched. Samantha is not well, and she is not going to walk back to her room. You cannot carry her as you are, so over here.”

“I can walk, Arwanna. I only have a cold, not some fatal illness. We were just running a bit ago for heaven’s sake.”

“That is alright, Arwanna, I will carry her.” Malek stood in the doorway, obviously just returning from some meeting. He strode to Sam and lifted her into his arms before she could protest. He watched more color flood her face.

“I will take her to your room, Martouf.” Turning, he left, not waiting for a reply. He could hear Martouf arguing with Arwanna behind him. He smiled to himself. Martouf’s shoulder would be healed when he returned to their room. The healers almost always won. They were very strong willed.

Arriving at their chamber, he took her in and laid her on their sleeping platform, but frowned as he looked more closely at her. She did not look well. He had thought her color very high in the pool, but had assumed it was from the sexual exercise she, Martouf, and Lantash had been participating in. That had been followed by the realization that he had observed them as they mated and Samantha was still not used to the openness of the Tok’Ra.

Then he had approached Lantash and Martouf with a request to be considered as her second-mate, in _Siest’kesh’cor, six bound by the heart_. This was neither exercise, nor embarrassment induced. If anything, she should be pale from being hurt, not flushed as she was.

“Can I get you anything, Samantha?” Malek asked her softly.

Sam smiled at him. “No, but I do need to get up. I need the facilities, and I need some water. I want a tee-shirt, too.” She smiled at him again, as she slid off the bed and headed into their facilities.

When she came out, he could tell that she had done whatever she felt was necessary and dressed for bed. He had been told that the Tau’ri women sometimes slept in long tee-shirts. He would guess he was finally seeing one. His lips quirked. If they thought they were less sexy in them, they were wrong. All it did was give a man’s mind room to dream and fantasize.

“I guess Martouf and I should have just stayed here after we got back from the pool. We were here for a while.” She picked her pack up from where they had used it in a rather interesting way not long ago and set it back in its usual place. She stared at it, frowning, trying to remember what it was she wanted from it. She shook her head and turned back to Malek and looked at him blankly as if she was confused as to why he was there.

“Come, Samantha, you should be in bed. Were you and Martouf racing and sliding around the corners in the tunnels again? Yes, I can see by your face that you were. Lantash must be dormant.” He muttered, almost under his breath, about irresponsible young men. Sam smiled.

“I hardly think he is a young man, or irresponsible, Malek. We were both playing. The corner was sharper than I was prepared for, so I shouldn’t have blamed him; it really was my fault. I'm feeling lousy because of this cold, and I took it out on him. He carried me with his shoulder hurt, you know, and he shouldn't have.” She sighed. “Martouf is much too kind to me. He should've told me to shut up and quit moaning.”

Malek smiled up at her, as she sat on the edge of the sleeping platform, and he knelt at her feet to remove her slippers. “Between all of you, you are spoiling me to death. I can hardly dress myself anymore. Someday, I'll wake up and have to sit on the edge of the bed because I won't remember how to put on any of my clothing without one of you to help me.”

Malek just shook his head at her and continued to massage her feet before standing and placing his arm under her legs to lift them onto the platform and cover her with the light blanket laying there. He was extremely surprised, and concerned, at the heat in her skin.

“Samantha, why is your skin so hot to the touch?” He asked her, as he frowned down at her where she lie looking up at him.

“I just have a cold, Malek. It's a disease that humans get. It is generally caused by a virus. I'm probably running a fever, since that is one of the body’s defense mechanisms. Not that it works, but at least it tries. I'll probably get a stopped up nose, a sore throat, maybe a cough.”

“This is a serious disease, Samantha?” Malek asked, as he watched the color rise higher and her eyes become somewhat glazed. His frown neither left nor eased. He did not like the way Samantha looked or felt. He feared that this _“cold”_ was more than she was admitting.

Sam shrugged. “It probably wouldn't be, if I had the medications here to at least treat the symptoms. We can’t cure it; we aren't to that point yet with most of these kinds of diseases. But we have medications that can alleviate the symptoms. The fever, the cough, and the nose. It'll just be really uncomfortable that's all.” Sam avoided his eyes. She was not about to tell him that if it was not “ _just a cold”_ that it could be bad. Like pneumonia. Without antibiotics, she would be on her own, and she knew her immune system was probably still not in great shape after the ordeal she had barely lived through. Otherwise, this cold wouldn't have this hold on her. Damn.

Malek watched her. She was not telling him everything. She was lying. So. It could be as she said. Or it could become worse, and end in death. That was what she was not telling them. He would have to tell Lantash. They should talk to Jacob. Now that her memory had returned, there was no longer a reason to wait to introduce her symbiote. He did not think she was in dire need of anything right now though. He had some things to do and then he would take a short state of dormancy. Thirty minutes would rest him sufficiently for two days if need be. Why was he thinking that way? Nonsense.

“Will you be all right alone, until Martouf and Lantash arrive, Samantha? If so, I will go change and eat. I will check on you later, if that would be acceptable.”

Sam smiled, her eyes unfocused and somewhat dreamy looking. She blinked them into focus. It was Malek. She lifted her hand and laid it on his cheek. “You are acceptable to me, Malek. By all means go and do what you need to do before joining us.” She let her hand drop and her eyes close, before rolling over and curling onto her side.

“I wish I could believe that you meant that, Samantha, but I am not sure if that was you, or your _“cold_ ” talking. I will return later, however, that I will promise you.” He covered her well, turned and left.

________________________________________

“Martouf! Hold up.” Jacob ran up to him lightly. “I need to talk to you. This way.” He led him down a hall and into an empty meeting room. “Do you remember doing the Intel on Mahes?   You gathered it a few years ago?”

“Yes, of course, Jacob. It went very well. We managed to escape without, as far as we know, losing our cover, although you know as well as I, that can never be known one hundred percent. In fact, that was only one of several times I have had contact with him. Why?” Martouf looked at him, his curiosity obvious.

“Because we just got word that Aldwin and Korra have been captured and are being, _“interrogated”_. The council wants you and I to go in and get them out. Well you, I, and whoever else you consider that we might need. What do you think? That's actually their first question, as always. Can it be done? I say yes, but then, I always say yes; comes from being Tau’ri and not accepting defeat. Korra and Aldwin shouldn't have been anywhere near him, but then, we don’t know why he was on this world anyway.”

“What world is it, Jacob?”

“Cabior.”

“When we knew him, he had a lover there, so he built a stronghold, and he stays there often. He was quite taken with her. In fact, I would say he was in love with her. I do hope that Korra and Aldwin were not caught with her. If so, we will be lucky to get to them before they are killed.”

“No, they weren’t, but someone in the village gave information against them. I don’t suppose you know who that would have been, do you?”

“Yes, we know exactly. We will pay them a visit also.”

“Gather Jorlin, Korvesh, and Anise. Tell Anise she is to come as my concubine. He loves this woman, but he is not immune to others. Also Arwanna. If I show up without a full entourage, he will be very wary. I had eight with me the last time including my concubines. In fact, I believe all of the women dressed as concubines, so we better keep to the same type and manner of doing things this time as well. I will have to take all Tok’Ra with me, as we do not have time to attempt to gather any of our outside operatives.”

“M.O. Then we need more. We want this to work. Daimesh, Brialek, and Jocasta, would they do? Both Jorlin and Jocasta are extremely attractive and both are built like, er, well, both are really well built women.”

“M.O.? Yes, and it will make Daimesh feel better being along.” Martouf smiled wryly, knowing that the couple, Arwanna and Daimesh, while taking single missions usually preferred to do only those they could do together. Since one was a very highly skilled healer, and the other a Keeper of the Keys, they were rarely sent on missions. The Keepers were important. They guarded those children of Egeria’s that were still in stasis and had never been blended.

“Mode of operations. Easier than that mouthful, saves time.”

 _“When are we leaving, Martouf?"_ Lantash, asked abruptly.

 _“How long have you been awake?"_ Martouf questioned him, obviously somewhat uneasy.

 _“Since Arwanna started scolding you for being so careless with our mate. Something I still must and fully intend to do,”_ Lantash, responded exactly as Martouf expected him to should he find out about Samantha and her accident.

 _“I do not know when we are leaving; however, I would assume that it will be quite soon. Do my plans meet with your approval? What is our reason for searching him out? That is the only thing that I have not yet planned. And I was not being careless with Samantha; we were simply enjoying ourselves,”_ Martouf both answered and defended himself.

 _“Do we still have that extremely tasteless painting from the Obreccillians? The red and black monstrosity? We shall take that to him. We are on our way from point a to point b. The cover story is not a problem we will concoct the remainder of it on our way there,”_ Lantash had no trouble coming up with a likely scenario to get them into his stronghold. _“As for your “playtime” with our mate there are times when Samantha does not know what is best for her, and you, being older and supposedly wiser, must be the more mature and sensible,”_ He scolded Martouf, his voice laced with exasperation.

Ignoring the last of his reproof, Martouf told Jacob, “Lantash has our cover story set. We are hoping we can break them out without us being involved. If they are able to go through the Chaappa’ai, it will be much better for us. We need to be sure we have healing devices with us.”

Jacob nodded, saying, “Sounds good. Can we make it forty-five, Martouf? We are to go to Malek’s base; he has a tel’tak there that we can use. We should be at Cabior within eight hours after that.”

Martouf indicated his agreement, telling him, “See you at the rings in forty-five, Jacob.”io

“Right. Oh, and Martouf? I don’t think a Goa’uld would have a bruise that size on the side of his neck. I think Lantash might want to do something about it. Tell my daughter I got her message.”

Martouf nodded and grinned at him. “He promised Samantha he would not heal it but leave it to disperse on its own. Therefore, he will not heal it until we are away from here. Now I must go tell Samantha and change my clothing. I will give her your message. We will meet you at the rings.” 

________________________________________

God, she was hot, so hot. She was burning up. Why did she have all of these covers on her? Why couldn’t she get them off her? Sam fought the blankets and finally managed to get uncovered.

Sitting up suddenly, she moaned as her head felt like it was going to fall off. Crap. She had it bad. Her night shirt was soaking wet. So was the light blanket she had over her and the one on which she was lying. She changed the bedding, but she felt too sticky to get back on the sleeping platform now that its coverings were clean.

Grabbing her robe and bathing soaps, she headed for the closest pools. Within minutes, she was washed rinsed, wrapped in a huge bath blanket and drying her hair. As soon as she was finished with that she slipped on her robe and pulled off the blanket. Throwing it into the used bin she turned to leave and the blankets caught her eye. She grabbed four of them and headed back to the room. She felt better, at least for the moment.

She threw her night shirt in their dirty clothes bin, and proceeded on to their room. Grabbing another night shirt, she had just used the facilities, finished filling a glass with water, and climbed into bed, when Martouf almost ran into the room. She looked at them in surprise and searched his face. He slowed and came over to the sleeping platform. Sitting down on the edge of it facing her, he picked up her hands, cooler now that the fever had broken for the moment, and sighed, before saying, “I must leave on a rescue mission, at once. Will you be all right? Your hands seem cooler.”I

I'll be fine. Shouldn’t you be getting ready to go? You can talk to me as you gather what you need and get dressed, Martouf. Go ahead, now.” She smiled at him and nodded toward the area where clothing and trunks were kept.

Leaning over, he kissed her softly glad they had made love several times, since she returned earlier, because now it looked as if he could be gone, possibly for several days. It was too bad that she had not accepted Malek as her second-mate. He would have felt much better about leaving her knowing there was someone caring for her. Her forehead felt warm, but not alarmingly so. Earlier it had been much warmer. Perhaps, she was already getting over this “ _cold_ ”. His lips moved back to linger on hers before she pulled back and shook her head at him.

“Mission. Get ready.”

Smiling at her, he got up and began to change into more sumptuous clothing. Clothing befitting a Goa’uld satellite, one who was quite happy with his position, as long as no one expected too much of him. His art, his wealth, and his women were all he really wanted to think about and that was what he did. He had many _“friends_ ” among the minor System Lords. Whenever they wanted something special in the way of art or decoration word was sent to him and he could usually find the object of their desire. If he could not, chances were good it could not be found by anyone. He had managed to gather a great deal of intel through the years.

“What's happened that they are taking you away from the administration side all of a sudden, Martouf? My recovery?”

Since she was too close to the truth for their comfort, they kept their back to her as they answered, “Aldwin and Korra have been captured by a minor System Lord known as Mahes. We have dealt with him on numerous occasions. Unless something drastic has happened, the last time we parted, he still knew me to be no more than a minor Goa’uld satellite, quite satisfied with my place within their hierarchy. By the time we reach our destination, Lantash will have given me a very nice beard and heavier eyebrows. It has been our means of disguise for many years now when Lantash is playing this part. Otherwise, we are always as you know us.”

“Lantash is known as something of a _“procurer”_ among the Goa’uld, Samantha, and before you ask, no, not of flesh. When anyone wants something artistic that is rather unusual, word is sent to…this could become complicated, Samantha, so whether I use I or we you will know that I mean Lantash, as I am sure you understand. Therefore, to continue…when anyone wants something artistic that is rather unusual, word is sent to us along with the details and descriptions of what is wanted. If it can be found within the galaxy, we have a reputation for being able to find it. It is said that if R’hett, our Goa’uld persona, cannot procure it, then it cannot be found by anyone.” He smiled into her eyes, as they widened.

“This time acting as R’hett I will go in, with an artifact that I bought with him in mind, the moment I saw it. Since I was passing so close by, I thought I would give him his gift. My “girls” will be sitting with me and my other servants will be working in the kitchen preparing food for my delicate stomach. It is very tender ever since someone, I swear it is true, tried to poison me. They will also be trying to find out where our people are. There that should do it. I believe I have every thing we need and we still have at least twenty minutes.”

He sat down next to her and pulled her into his arms. She was still warm but her body temperature did not seem to be increasing as it had earlier. “I wish I could go with you, but I would probably sneeze all over you and him. That wouldn't make much of an impression. Besides, I know how this works. I'll feel like crap tomorrow. It's probably just as well that you'll be gone; I'll feel terrible and might even be cranky and snappy, anyway. One minute I would want you with me, and the next I would just want peace and quiet, so my head would stop hurting. Are you going to be gone several days? If so I should be over the worst of it by the time you get back.” She wrinkled her nose at him as he tapped it.

“Yes, we probably will be unless we are extremely lucky. He is not at his main stronghold, but the one he has on Cabior. Had we known where they were sending Aldwin and Korra, we would have warned them to take care, for he is often there. It will take time to locate them, if he has changed anything. If he has not, then it will be easier, but we will still need a way to remove them safely and depending on how badly he has tortured them that could be difficult. Luckily, his lover is not a friend of most Goa’uld, although she really does care for him. It is an unusual situation, for with her he is totally different. Consequently, she will help us by keeping him very busy some evening,” Martouf explained the situation quickly and concisely.

Then he sighed, telling her, “Still, we could very well be several days. We expect three or four. We wish we had already discussed and perhaps welcomed Malek into our pairing as your second-mate. We would feel much better about leaving you while you feel so unwell.”

“What is a second-mate, Martouf?” She looked at him steadily. It was obvious that whatever it was, he, and Lantash, were very serious about doing it, if she would only agree.

He caressed her lightly, saying, “The Tok’Ra have a bonding that takes place sometimes between two men and a woman, or two women and one man. Occasionally we have two and two, or even three and one.”

“Why?”

Lantash came forward and said softly, “You mentioned Malek to us at least twice this day in conjunction with the words sex and exciting, Samantha. One of the thoughts that you had, when you could not figure out what was wrong with our bonding was that you wished to leave me for Malek. It would not have happened, by the way. We would most certainly have ended up in _Siest’kesh’cor._ It means _six bound by the heart._ You do not yet have your symbiote, but when you do, she would be the sixth.”

“Doesn’t the idea of another man making-love to me bother you, Lantash?” Sam asked him, obviously somewhat upset.

He shook his head slowly, evidently working out how and what he wanted to say before answering, “We do not look on it in quite that way, Samantha. We look on it as a sharing of love between the six not taking away from one to give it to the other. You have enough love in your heart to love both of us, if not equally, at least very much. Malek would be the other or second-mate. While bound to us, he would be freer, as a second mate, to take a first-mate of his own should he meet and fall in love with someone. It rarely happens but it has been known to. It happened to Martouf and me when we met Rosha and Jolinar. So it can happen, but as I said, not often.”

“Malek is already in love with you, or he would not have approached me with his request. You must understand what he is requesting as well as offering, in order to completely comprehend the commitment he is offering to us, Samantha. The _Se’kesh Mae’tek,_ the second-mate, loves the woman just as the first mate, and as such he takes on the same responsibilities as the first mate.”

“Should something happen to me, then Malek would become the first mate. You would be sheltered, protected, and cared for by him. He would take the responsibility of helping you through the pain of our loss and the trauma that is associated with it. If Malek came to you, then he would promise to love you and care for you, to honor and respect you, in all ways, and he would promise me that he would love and care for you, that he would honor and respect you and that in our absence he would become your mate, in all ways.”

He paused once more and kissed the top of her head before once more beginning to explain the connections, “In the _Siest’kesh’cor_ it is as if the female, or male, becomes a connection that joins them. The energy simply continues to circle through them until it bursts free into the most intense release I have ever felt. Well,” he stopped and smiled slightly before telling her, “It was the most intense I have ever felt until you managed to introduce this dual climax that Martouf and I appear to share now. I must admit that it is very intense, and I would enjoy having it within the bond of _Siest’kesh’cor._ To return to that, I have heard many others describe that release in this way also. The most important aspect of the joining is that it affects even the everyday life, so it is not just sexual in form, it is emotional. It is definitely about the emotion, as much, if not more, than the sexual gratification, wonderful though that certainly is.”

“It is a unique bond, Samantha, and I would have no objection if you joined Malek to us. I have been in a bond of the heart with him before, and he is very responsible. His mate has been gone a long time, and you are the first woman in which I have seen him show an interest. He and I are already close. I would welcome him to our bed, if you would wish to have him with us. I would feel that you were protected, if you can understand that.”

“As I said before, I know you are attracted to him, so it is a matter of deciding if you can love him as a woman loves a man. He seems to be very stern and solemn, but as you have seen, he really is not. His host is a very shy somewhat introverted man who prefers watching to participating, but he does occasionally come forward. As you have found, he is much different in a one on one situation, and I have noticed that the two of you seem to get along well. I believe that you would be happy with Malek as your second-mate, and I believe that you would be good for him, as well. It would not upset me to return and find that you had accepted him, so do not think it would.”

Sam leaned forward and placed her head on his shoulder. “You are a very good friend, as well as a wonderful lover. I will give it some very serious thought. Knowing that you would truly welcome him will make it much easier. I have to admit that from the time he picked me up and carried me as if I was precious and fragile, he has kind of, oh, I don’t know, intrigued me, I guess. I admit that I have felt drawn to him, too. He is a very attractive, um, person and we have become friends. I have tried not to let my feelings for him grow stronger because on Earth that would be a very big no, no.”

Lantash smiled at her once again, but he also looked sad. He sighed, before explaining to her, “We do not considerate it so here, Samantha. Here we consider it a blessing. Too often our mates are left behind, and it truly helps when we are on missions, if we know that if something goes wrong and we do not return to them that our mate will have someone to care for them. Our mates are our most precious possessions, my Samantha. And by that I do not mean that we own you in a physical sense; it is more of an emotional sense for us. We mean the most precious possession we hold in our hearts, not in our hands.”

Sam nodded, biting her lip at the emotion in his voice. She leaned forward and kissed him deeply. “I hold the two of you locked deeply within my heart, too. Please do not ever doubt it. And please do not worry about me, while you are gone. If you truly wish it, and it will make your heart lighter, then I will probably accept Malek and Dev. But, they will never take your places. No one could ever do that. No one.”

“We understand, Samantha. Moreover, knowing that you will do so will make our hearts a little lighter. I believe he would step in even though the formal bonding was not completed knowing my feelings and yours. So that does set my mind at rest, as well as my heart. Martouf and I both trust Malek to care for you while we are gone.”

So deep in the kiss that they did not hear the knock on the wall, neither did they notice when Jacob walked in gingerly. “Jeez, do you guys ever do anything else?”

“Not now that my memory is back, and I know that my husbands don't hate me, and I wasn't trying to leave them. It would have been nice, if someone would have at least told me it was work related. I might even have remembered sooner instead of spending three months agonizing over the failure of my marriage,” Sam spoke abruptly to her father.

Jacob blinked at her. “What?”

“I thought that the reason I lost my memory was because Lantash and I were not getting along, and I was going to leave him. I thought that maybe he accidentally caused me to fall and hit my head. Then, because I lost my memory, he felt that he had to stay with me even though he didn't really want to do so. Someone should have told me the facts, even if they didn't give me details.”

“If I had known you were thinking anything as crazy as that, I certainly would have,” was Jacob’s somewhat acerbic response. “Of all the crazy, idiotic things to think, Sam. Why in the world would you come up with such a ridiculous theory? What could possibly have made you believe that Lantash didn't want you? The way he feels about you there is no way he would ever be like that.” Jacob snorted rudely, as he sent her an “I don’t believe what I am hearing” look.

Sam’s eyes narrowed and she jerked his chain, asking, “What did Selmak do? Give you some time out of jail for good behavior, did he?”

He frowned at her, and then pointedly ignoring her, he turned to Lantash saying, “Our departure’s been delayed. The tel’tak we are supposed to take isn’t in yet, but they expect it in about an hour and a half. Meet you at the rings?”

“Yes, Jacob. I will be there.” Lantash sighed with relief. That was good; they would have another hour and a half before they left that they could spend with Samantha.

Finally smiling at her dad instead of continuing to needle him, she asked, “Dad? Do you have any aspirin?”

Jacob frowned. “No, I don’t think so, why?”

“I told you earlier. I have a cold. Listen, while you are on Malek’s base, hit Daniel up for some would you? And some antihistamines? Maybe some cold meds, if he has any. Surely by now, the guys have had someone gather some supplies that regular humans need? Well I know they have because you made sure I had, er, some feminine products. I can’t be the only one that has needed an aspirin in the last four months.”

“I'm sure you aren’t, kiddo. I promise I'll see what I can find for you, okay? You don’t look like you feel too bad.” Jacob put his hand on her forehead and frowned. “Don’t the healers have something that could check body temperature? I'll bet they do. Their sensors probably check that as well as other things. If that keeps going up, you have Gava check it to see how high it is, and if they don’t have aspirin on base, I'll see to it that one of our operatives get you some.”

“They may have to make a trip to earth and get some antibiotics as well as other stuff if no one has any. If it is a cold they wouldn’t do much good, but if it's going into something else, you could need them. I wish we still had Janet for this kind of stuff. Last I heard she is doing really well, though, and we should have her back very soon. Unfortunately, not soon enough to take care of this. Not that she could do much without the supplies she needs. That's something we should see about setting up, so that we have it on hand.” Jacob frowned more as he realized they had neglected something that could be rather important to the humans among them.

“Thanks, Dad, I would really appreciate that. Having Janet back would be great, too. I miss everyone. How are you guys getting on and off earth though? You can’t go through the gate can you?”

“I know you miss everyone, Sam, and you should be able to go see them before long. Jack is due back in about a week and Daniel is around on and off. He's working with one of our historians and enjoying the hell out of it; he's like a kid in a candy store,” he grinned as he told her about Daniel.

“As for gate travel, the Tok’Ra can if they need to, but for the most part they have no reason to go there. The operatives that are working undercover as humans can’t arrive that way though. Believe it or not, President Hayes was so pissed about the whole mess, he has had some Special Forces units stationed in that abandoned nuke site not far from the mountain. There are now rings there and the Tok’Ra have access to a way in and out of the country by a back door. He's made sure that only a hand full of people know about it, too. And I mean a handful. You, me, Lantash, Malek, Jack, Daniel, Teal'c, Per’sus, the President, of course since he did it, and one or two special ops people that are so clean they squeak when they walk.”

“Most of the people assigned there think a chopper brings people in because we always call one in when we ring anyone in. They see it land and people walk out.” Jacob shrugged. “For now, until we can take the gate back, that is how it has to be. We have a couple of jets there if we need them, and if we have to we can go in stealth and ring to the ground. Unfortunately, then you have people appearing from nowhere.” Jacob sighed, adding, “Well, I probably should go. You don’t look like you feel too bad for now, anyway, but I still need to see if Daniel has any aspirin.”

“I feel a little better than I did earlier. Some aspirin, some sleep, and I'll probably be fine,” Sam assured him with a smile.

“Good. Well, I'll see you in a few days, sweetheart. See you in an hour and a half, Lantash, Martouf.”

“We will be there, Jacob,” Lantash told him as he headed for the door. Jacob sent an off-hand wave as he left their rooms.

Lantash looked at Sam and felt a stirring in his loins. He would be gone for several days, and she looked like she felt better. She looked delicious in fact. Leaning over, he brought their lips together. Hers felt slightly drier than normal, but the minute her tongue came out to taste his lips, he did not think of that anymore. He was not thinking of much of anything. Martouf came forward to start the play between them.

Sam looked at him, and suddenly, she wanted him once more. One more time. “Martouf, before you say goodbye, come make-love to me.”

Standing he slipped the garment he had just donned, off and folded it neatly. He would need it soon. He moved back to Samantha and watched her as she reached for the hem of her sleep shirt and pulled it up and over her head. He sucked in his breath, as he always did when her body was unveiled for him. Lantash moaned in his head. Yes, he understood that moan only too well. It was all he could do not to do the same thing himself. He reached for her, and bringing her to the edge of the sleeping platform he brought her forward until she was barely sitting on it, and then he knelt in front of her. Swooping in, he took first one breast and suckled on it, and then the other. He heard her small gasps that were followed by her moans.

He shivered. He could smell the hot muskiness of her. There was no greater aphrodisiac as far as he was concerned. One small scent of her and he was stiff enough to drive nails. Moving inward toward her again, he went first to her lips. Once there he drank from her, deeply, very deeply, until he was afraid he was going to drown in the well.

His hand found its way to her sides and caressed her softly, easily, trying to caress all of her. His lips moved from her mouth to her cheek and from there to the edges of her ear, stopping there to delve within, feeling her shiver from the entrance before leaving to travel back toward her eyes and brow.

His hands were everywhere. Her sides, her ribs, her legs. Her back was explored, every inch of it slowly, minutely, from shoulder to hip and back again. Desire spiraled. She was burning him alive as she did every time he touched her. Would he ever have his fill of her sweet body? Would he ever tire of the feel of her skin against his lips, his hands, his body? No, he was sure he would not. If he lived another two or three hundred years with her, he would still be asking for just one more day, one more hour, and one more minute to touch her, to caress her, and to kiss her.

Lips and tongue continued to explore on their own, at their own pace. Slightly open they breathed her name over and over, nipping here and laving there, leaving kisses and skin that tingled from the passing of lips opened and worshipping, as they slowly moved down the throat exposed to his exploring mouth, the lips, tongue, teeth, everything, all of him.

She tried to pull her legs together, she needed pressure there, but he was in the way and would not allow her that relief, so she moaned instead, her hands at last moving from his chest, to his shoulders, caressing, kneading, stroking. Then as his mouth found its way to her breasts again at last, her hands found their way to the back of his neck and he groaned a no, almost as loudly as she groaned the yes, as he took the hard pointed nipple into his mouth. Passions rose.

He did not stay long because he had another destination in mind and he made the trip quickly. Reaching the spot he wanted he draped her legs over his shoulders and encouraged her to lean back. Her breath already coming in gasps, she shook her head and moaned his name, just wanting him to give her what she needed. His whispered her name against her skin and feeling her getting closer as his tongue drove her higher he inserted first one finger and then another.

He lapped at her nub quickly but lightly, entranced by the sounds of her rising need. He watched her face, unable to look away as she panted, crying his name, needing him, wanting him. Her hips joined the rhythm his hand and tongue were orchestrating, and now she sobbed his name. Still he kept her near the peak, so enthralled by the beauty of her as she hung on this precipice that he almost forgot what he was doing until she wound her fingers into his hair and cried his name again, as Lantash took over and began to suck and lave her in earnest, while adding the third finger. She was wild in his hands for a short time and then she was there, spiraling out of control, crying Lantash’s name this time, knowing even in passion whose hand’s held and pleasured her. He held her tightly as her body bucked with the a fierce release. When he felt the last of her contractions and stood, Lantash released to Martouf. He picked her up and kissed her long, murmuring his I love you’s, before settling her back on the platform. “Can we have one more before I have to leave, Samantha?”

“Mm. Yes, I'm ready when you are, Martouf. Come to me, my love, and show me your passion,” she whispered her request against his throat.

“We will climb the heights one more time together, before I must leave, and it will be a promise, from each of us to the other, that we will soon be together again.” Pulling back and away from her luscious mouth, Martouf placed her legs over his arms and entered her in one long slow glide, but it did not stay slow. He was much to ready to keep it slow for very long. Feeling the hot satiny softness of her body he knew he would have very little control and once again he gave way for Lantash. He slowed the strokes down again and taking her legs placed them around his hips, bringing his lips to the side of her throat and down across her shoulder and then back up again. It did not take him long to realize that he would not have much control either.

“I am not going to be able to wait, my love. I am sorry.” Reaching between them, he found the center of her womanhood and began the rhythm that would bring her to peak with him once again.

“I'm not so very far behind you, Lantash. I don’t think you need to worry about me,” she assured him as she gasped at the feelings he was pulling from her.

Hearing her panting faster, he increased his tempo. When she moaned, and then attempted to hasten their pace, he asked her if she was ready. Taking her next moan to mean yes, he gave her the hard, fast strokes she so clearly wanted, pressed down on her clit, and climbed over the top with her.

She lay limply under him, stroking him slowly with one hand, all she could get to function, until he managed to get up. He kissed her lightly, moaned as he slid from her body, and stood. “Gods, Samantha, I do not want to leave your body. Do you have any idea how much of a drug you have become to me? When you are gone on a mission, it is as if I go through withdrawal, and I hate to think what it will be like on this mission. Kissing her long, hard, and deeply, he finally pulled away from her, and grabbing their robes, he pulled her up.

“We need to make a quick trip to the pools, Samantha, and bathe; I have the shampoo and bathing gels. Come, I must hurry, although that is the last thing I wish to do. I only have about thirty minutes left. It is good that Jacob did not give us only an hour. I would surely have been very late, or started the mission smelling of you and sex. He has already mentioned that Martouf should tell you that he received your message. He also advised us that a System Lord would not allow such a bruise to remain on his person. I am afraid that is true, and I will have to heal most if it before we arrive there. I will, however, keep it as long as possible and then I will heal it with great regret. I will promise that you may re-bite me as soon as we return. Will that be acceptable?”

“Yes, of course, Lantash. I understand. If you were just going to be here it would be different. But you aren’t. Dad is right and you must get rid of it. I'm glad he got the message, though,” she smirked.

Sam grabbed her robe, followed him down the hall, and climbed into the pool. It felt good and took very little time to wash and dry. She felt as if she had spent most of her time here since she returned from her mission earlier today. She sighed. It wasn’t really even late yet. Just afternoon. She watched them as they lowered themselves into the water. What was wrong with her? She wanted them again already. Moving up behind them she let her hands come around them and cup them gently. Martouf looked around at her in surprise.

“Samantha?” Both his voice and his gaze questioned her actions and intentions.

She smiled at him. “You are already getting hard, Martouf. We still have twenty five minutes. Let’s have one more quickie before you say goodbye.”

Martouf blinked. “Lantash wishes to know if you are sure. It would have to be very quick. Hard and fast, in fact.

Sam moved over in front of him and turned her back to him so that she could brace herself on the wall. “Hard and fast sounds wonderful. I just want you, both of you. I feel like I can’t ever have enough of you and if you are going to be gone for several days, then I want you one more time.”

Sam bent forward and spread her legs, knowing that for the two of them it was one of the positions they found almost overwhelmingly seductive. Why, they did not know, it just was. She heard Martouf groan. Lantash would no doubt come forward in a bit, but Martouf would start. She curved her back more, and looked over her shoulder at them. That was all it took. With a groan that was more like a growl, Martouf grasped her hips and seated himself completely with one swift thrust. He locked one arm around her waist and the other found its way to her mound to start working on her clit. She would need very little to throw her over again. The arm around her waist loosened and found its way to her breasts. His lips latched onto the back of her neck and from there to her shoulder. He continued kissing down her back. She moaned and tilted her pelvis more for him, urging him deeper. He did not need much encouragement.

She knew when Lantash came forward. It was just as she was about ready to go over the top. He took control of both of their climaxes and brought them both to releases together. Sam clamped her mouth shut to keep from screaming. Lantash did the same on her shoulder. Several minutes later, she felt Lantash straighten up and reach for her and lead her to the washing area. It took very little time for both of them to bath, but it was a struggle since they were all so sated they did not want to move.

“I hope I can sleep on the trip to the world our mission is on. Otherwise, Lantash will have to pump some adrenalin into me to keep me awake. Or he can just come out of dormancy and take over while I sleep. You have exhausted us both, Samantha. Not that we could not make love to you again, if we had time. I do not think anything could keep us from doing that,” he smiled lazily at her, and it was obvious that he was quite satisfied and sated.

Sam laughed and kissed him lightly. “I have to admit that I feel quite sated for the moment. No doubt if you were staying around that would not last though. I really do love you both so much.”

“I know, my love, and as much as I wish we could stay here, we cannot. I must hurry.”

Sam realized he was going to be late if he didn’t.

They hurried back toward their room, and as soon as they got there he started throwing his clothes on. She discarded her robe, put on her tee-shirt, and hung up her robe. She climbed into the bed and covered herself even though it was only midafternoon. She was going to get rid of this cold, although she felt better than she had for a while.

They grabbed their things. Their ribbon device, healing device, changes of clothing. It was all there. Turning to her, Martouf smiled. “I will miss you, Samantha. I do not want to go. I would much rather stay here and bury myself in your body. We love you. Please do not forget that.”

“I won't. I love you both, too. Don't forget that, either. Please be careful. I expect you to come home to me in a few days.”

“We will return to you, my Samantha, do not worry about that. We will return to you. I cannot guarantee it will only be a few days, however. That is our hope, but it could take a week or more, if we run into complications. We will do our best to come back as soon as possible though, you know that. Get over your “cold” so that you will feel better. You appear to be feeling somewhat better though, and you do not feel as warm to the touch as you did.”

“I'm fine. You worry about the two of you coming back to me all in one piece, all right? You're the most important thing in my life right now.”

Lantash took control and smiling at her, took her into his arms. Lowering his head, his lips touched hers gently teasing her to open for him. When she did, their tongues talked quietly for a bit before saying goodbye. His kiss, as it did so many times took her to some other realm. She ran her hands over him, stroking him, loving him before finally leaving his lips with a sigh.

“You're going to be late.”

He nodded. “I know. But you are worth being late for.”

She smiled at him. Martouf came forward and added his kiss. “We will be back as soon as we possibly can, Samantha. I promise you.” Then he turned and left. Sam sat down on the sleeping platform then sighed, turned, and reached for the bath blankets she had brought with her and placed behind the platform. She climbed back off the platform and folded two of the bath blankets in half, laying them on the bottom where they could at least absorb some of the sweat if she ran a temperature and it broke again. Climbing back in, she folded the other two and covered with them before pulling the other blankets over her.

She was sleepy now. Maybe she would nap. In a few days Martouf and Lantash would return. Her cold would be better, and they could make love again and again. She smiled slightly. This would give her a day or so to see and talk to Malek about the _Siest’kesh’cor_. If Martouf and Lantash were right and Malek and Devlin really did love her, then she could allow her own feelings, the ones that she had been fighting against, to go ahead and develop. She could come to love them. If she was honest, she wasn’t sure she wasn’t already a little in love with them.

She was pretty sure she had been since the day they had stormed the SGC and Malek had taken her from Lantash’s arms and cradled her as if she was the most precious thing in the world. She could still feel how soft his lips had been against the bruises on her face and shoulders. He had helped her to drink the juice and water.

Then he had used the healing device while Lantash had asked for information. They had switched and Malek had been the one asking questions and giving her drinks while Lantash used the healing device on many of the bruises. Once more they had changed and Malek had again taken over the healing device. He had found the internal bleeding that would have killed her, if they had not come when they did. Malek had also healed the broken bones, the concussion, and yet more bruises. It had been such a relief to be free from the pain.

She had sat limp in his arms and he had rocked her and kissed her, but she had known that there was a hard core of anger deep within him, and that between he and Lantash, there would be a trail of death left behind them. And there had been. After they found some clean clothing, he had taken her, bathed her, dressed her, and then they joined Lantash and proceeded to hunt down every man that had been involved in her abuse in any way, interrogated them, and then killed them. Then they had hunted down the men directly responsible for the battered condition in which they found her. Both of them were very dead. They had been beaten to death, just as they had almost beaten her to death, and as they had already beaten many of the other women to death.

She cried in his arms, and he had held her so tightly, but so gently. She had been surprised to feel a tear fall onto her cheek. She had known it was his, and it had shocked her into stopping herself. She had looked at him, and he had simply shaken his head, because he could not speak. She had kissed him on the cheek, in comfort and acknowledgement. It was their secret. He understood and so did she.

Yes, she would talk to Malek about it, and they would become mates. Soon. But in the meantime, she would dream of the mates she already had. She missed them already. Perhaps they would be home soon, though. They had promised. Then they could all be together. She was tired and she could almost hear them. Sam smiled as she drifted off to sleep with the scent of Lantash on the pillow she clutched to her chest and Martouf’s face and smile in her dreams. She could barely wait for them to come home. They had their whole lives together.

The End.


End file.
